Leo's Despair
by Guatejake
Summary: Leo leaves camp half-blood and goes to CHicago. Will find a lover? Or will he be lonely forever?
1. Chapter 1

Leo had left camp half-blood. He was longing for new start. He had left a note explaining what he was doing. He was crying as he walked through the Chicago looking for work. He was very miserable and was longing for someone to love and to care for him. _But look how my mom turned out _he thought to himself bitterly. It seemed like every person her ever loved or care for ended up dead. He was very bitter as he had grown to realize the world seems to hat him and so does fate. Why did everything bad happen to him? He had had a miserable life until he got to camp half-blood. Up until that point he was never fit into any of his foster homes. He was always bullied in one form or another. He had always heard others talk about him behind his back.

Then he found Piper. For the first few months he had a crush on her. Like BIG TIME. But he never told her afraid of what she might respond to it. Then he fell again for Hazel. She was HOT in his opinion. He liked from the moment he layed eyes on her. But sadly she fell for Frank. It seemed like he could find no one would feel the same way. He then when they got back from the quest and Leo started to work again had Leo thought about it. He grew bitter and still more bitter as the months had passed on. He then got so depressed and so lonely and miserable he had to leave so he wouldn't have to talk about it with his friends. He then packed up his things and left. He had this awesome suit case that you could fit anything into.

He had already gotten an apartment and just needed to keep up with the rent. It was getting dark and it was the middle of November. So he started to head home.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning he saw sunlight pouring into the room. He groaned as he sat up. He then got of of bed and started to take a shower. When he had gotten dressed he then decided to IM the people at camp half-blood and tell them that he was okay. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and then said "O goddess Iris expect my offering Piper at camp half-blood." The image changed and then there was Piper.

"Hey Piper!" He said his usual voice. "Leo!" She said with excitement and dropped her bow." Where are you I have been so woried." He then had a dark look on his face and then in a low voice he said"Chicago" "Please don't try to find me I'm fine. Also I love you Piper McLean and I have since we first met." He then with great sorrow he broke the connection.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I happy and shocked at the same time. Leo was not dead! I was also suprised that he said he loved me. Then I took the letter Leo gave me to explain and to tell the other then started to churn and whir as a message came out. It read:_Thanks for breaking my heart Piper and I kind of sometimes wish we never met so my heart would still be whole. It has been a privilage to have my heart ripped out and stomped on by you. _It then played a sad song that made Piper cry partly because of the note and partly because of the song. She sank to her feet and put her head in her hands and sobs wreaked through he body.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leo broke the connection he felt close to tears and then he straightened up. He was emotionally broke right now. He was depressed and confused and bitter and miserable. He then grabbed his black coat that was over warm and comfortable and headed out the door. When he reached the street he decided to walk down to the coffee shop and get some breakfeast. He was so absorbed in thinking that he knocked into somebody. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."he said very embarrassed. He looked up to see a women about 17 years old that he thought looked beautiful. She had fiery red hair and her eyes were bright green. Her skin was a very light shade of brown. She was wearing a oink shirt with blue jeans, a jacket and brown boots.

"Its okay." She said looking into his eyes.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Leo the covered his mouth with his hands. Those words just kind of spilled out of his mouth. The girl laughed and then said"Its fine I was n my way to get coffee to. My name is Melissa Hadley. Come on let's go get some coffee!"she then giggled as she grabbed Leo's coat and pulled him along. When they got to the coffee shop they went in and when they both got their coffee they sat down and talked. He found out that she just moveed here as well. She lived about 3 blocks from where he lived. He was listening intently. He the asked "Wanna come over to my place to night?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there at seven." she said smiling. He then got up and walked out.

* * *

"Chiron should we go after him or not?" Percy asked in the new meeting room that they just built. It was a lot more serious that their old room.

" I would think not he asked not to be found." he said sad but seriously.

"But we all miss him. Why can't we go to get him?" Piper asked very sadly.

"Well we'll see what the situation is in about a week."

"How are we supposed to find that out?" "Well I'll disbatch a satry to keep and eye on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was tiding up as it was 6:45 and Melissa was coming over in 15 minutes. He really liked her and she seemed nice. He was very hesitant about liking any body because every one who he liked hated or didn't like him. He was very excited. He finished cleaning up and then he sat on the couch waiting for her to come.

* * *

Piper was furious. She wanted to go get Leo but nooooo. 'It was all not Piper you can't go' from Chiron. She was taking her anger out at the arena. She was using her dagger slashed through the dummies. She had tears streaming down her eyes and she was miserable. She had been crying and punching things. She was very confused as to what was going on. She was also worried about Leo.

* * *

The door opened and Melissa came in. She fell down into the seat next to Leo. She then asked,"Whats up? What do you wanna do?" She asked him very excitedly.

"Well I think we should watch a movie. I have Netfilx." He went over to the TV and started to turn on Netflix and he then handed remote to Melissa.

"Pick away." He smiled. This was the first smile he had had in weeks. He was still screaming on the inside that he actually had a girl over at his house. He then watched the movie with little interest. He was to busy watching her red hair curling down her head and her eyes. He loved everything about her. When the movie ended he started to get up but then Melissa pulled her back down and said"Not so fast your not leaving yet." He was then pulled back down and thenn she smashed her lips against his,


End file.
